


Go Along With Nature

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Darby and Raina share a sleeping bag.





	Go Along With Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just extrapolating.
> 
> _Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature._  
>  \--Marilyn Monroe
> 
> * * *

Darby’s not surprised when Raina says yes to sharing a sleeping bag. Tanner’s is pretty shredded, after all, so it’s not exactly a lie, but it’s far from the whole truth.

The five of them arrange themselves around the campfire. Sat’s pretty close to Darby and Raina, Tanner’s on the far side of the fire, and Kayden’s between Sat and Tanner.

Darby and Raina have been having sex for a few months now, but this is their first time sharing a sleeping bag out with the others, and Darby, well. Darby thinks it would be super neat to see if she can get Raina off while the others are all right there but without waking them up.

She’s not sure if Raina will be into it, ‘cause Raina’s kinda shy in general and, though it seems like everyone else has fallen asleep pretty fast, she might not exactly be okay with getting down and dirty in what more or less constitutes _public_.

But when she whispers into Raina’s ear, “Hey... babe... can I touch you? I know the others might hear but I really want to...”, Raina grabs her hand and _yanks_ it between her legs, and she’s already wet.

Darby’s spooned around Raina and tries to get her to roll so she can kiss her and at least keep her a little quiet, but Raina’s obstinate and won’t move. She may be small, but if she doesn’t want to roll over, by gosh she doesn’t roll over. And Raina _loves_ it when Darby cages her in with her arms, holding her in an inescapable bubble of pleasure, so rolling over is not a happening thing.

So Darby has one arm over Raina’s hip, hand between her legs, and her other arm around Raina playing with her breasts, and Raina’s being quieter than when they’re alone at home, but her breathy whimpers are not insignificant.

“Ssssh, you’re going to wake them up,” Darby whispers right into Raina’s ear.

Raina giggles. “Oh noooo... they’d be able to hear how good you make me feel...”

Heat rises in Darby’s cheeks, and between her legs, as she realizes two things:

Maybe Raina thinks it actually _would_ be really hot if the others heard her making noises while Darby fingers her. Maybe shy little Raina has an exhibitionistic streak.

And maybe she, Darby, _does_ want the others to know what she does for Raina.

Darby sneaks a peek past Raina at Sat, who’s currently a silent unmoving shape in the semi-darkness. Well. If Sat’s not waking up from their current noise level, the boys probably won’t, since they’re further away.

“You really want that?” she asks, voice low but shaking, and she realizes the reason that it’s shaking is because yeah, this, actually, this _is_ hot.

Raina puts her hand over Darby’s again, pressing Darby’s fingers with their short blunt nails hard against her clit, and— _fuck_ , she’s practically _humping_ Darby’s hand, holy shit. Her breath is quick and rough and when she says, “I really want that,” it’s at her usual volume and also in a very particular tone that Darby’s only ever heard before in the privacy of their bedrooms.

Okay. Yeah. Okay. She can do this.

Darby spreads her fingers out, moving them off of Raina’s clit, and Raina whines. Darby laughs into her hair and starts stroking her fingertips around the very edges of Raina’s labia, reacquainting herself with Raina’s familiar folds. She really is wet as hell.

“Have you been thinking about this a while?” Darby breathes.

“Uh-huh.” Raina wriggles, trying to get Darby’s fingers back on her clit, but Darby hooks her leg over Raina’s, wedging her foot between Raina’s calves, pinning her open. “Oh my God.”

Darby slides one finger inside Raina’s clenching heat, and this time Raina moans quite loudly. Darby hears Sat moving and holds still for a second. She can’t tell if Sat’s awake or just shifting in her sleep.

“She’s not going to mind,” Raina says, hips jerking restlessly. “Please, Darby.”

Darby curls her finger and rubs the little spot they’ve learned drives Raina right out of her mind. Oh, of course she loves having her clit played with—and licked, and sucked—but there’s something about this one spot that makes her go “ah, fuck, ah, _Darby_ ,” and, as one of _Darby_ ’s favorite things is hearing her name on her girlfriend’s tongue like that, she likes to hit it whenever possible.

Maybe it’s the woods, or maybe it’s the mountain air, but Raina’s whimpering cries seem to be doubling. Darby could be hearing things, but she could swear that about six seconds after Raina going _ah fuck_ , a deeper yet still feminine voice echoes her. She looks again at Sat’s sleeping bag. The light cast by the fire isn’t enough to make Sat’s face visible, but there seems to be some movement over there.

“Babe… I think Sat’s awake.”

“I wonder if we can fit three in this sleeping bag,” Raina whispers with a giggle, and Darby feels a hot rush of arousal that starts between her legs and radiates out until her face is on fire and her nipples are hard.

“You’re so greedy.” Darby slips a second finger inside Raina and rubs both against that hot spot, making Raina moan. “Do you ever wish I had a dick so I could fuck you properly?”

“ _Darby_!” Raina gasps, and some of it’s arousal and some of it’s shock. “That’s dirty,” she says in a (slightly) lower voice.

“Like wanting me to get you off where everyone can hear you isn’t?”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Raina’s words are coming out in erratic clumps of syllables, and while she’s not bucking against Darby’s hand yet the way she sometimes does when she’s really desperate to come, she’s getting pretty damn close.

“Pin you down here and fuck you through the ground,” Darby says very softly. “Til you scream.”

“Ah—”

“Maybe I’d get Sat to sit on your face so we don’t wake the others up too,” Darby says just a little louder, and this time she _definitely_ hears a moan from Sat’s general direction. She grins fiercely, joyously into Raina’s hair. “You think you could handle both of us at once?”

“Oh G _oooo_ -dddd.” Raina tries to clench her thighs together, to pin Darby’s hand in place, but Darby’s got her trapped. “Darby—you—”

“Maybe when we get home from this trip we can invite her over sometime.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Sat says. Darby looks up and, though Sat’s still mostly just a dark shape, she can tell from the way Sat’s moving, curling in on herself that she’s—shit, she’s getting off on this, she really is.

A second after Darby realizes it, Raina realizes it. And a second after _that_ , Darby _grinds_ her thumb against Raina’s clit, and Raina _squeals_ then shudders in Darby’s arms and around her fingers.

 “Darby, fuck, _Darby_ , yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Raina squeaks out at not quite a whisper, then moans really loudly as she begins cresting. The sound is echoed by a low whimper from Sat. Darby’s surprised that Sat’s not loud, louder even than Raina, but maybe she is, under other circumstances. Maybe—hell, they _will_ invite Sat over sometime and find out.

Tanner doesn’t wake up until Raina’s actually coming; Raina’s buried her face against her own forearm and is making muffled little whimpers. As noisy as she gets _before_ , she always gets overwhelmed _during_. But she’s made enough noise already.

“Wha’?” Tanner sits up. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing,” the other four say simultaneously, and that’s when Darby realizes that yes, Kayden and Sat were _both_ definitely awake, and she wasn’t imagining Sat making her own noises from a few yards away, it _wasn’t_ just Raina’s whimpers doubling in her ears.

Darby glances over at Sat, who just grins out at her from where she’s snuggled into her sleeping bag, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

She’s not going to look at Kayden, possibly ever again.

Raina just giggles and blushes and now she rolls over so she can nuzzle against Darby’s neck, kissing up to her ear, and whispering, “Hey babe... you think there’s enough room in here for me to...” She doesn’t finish the sentence; she just licks Darby’s earlobe.

“In _here_?” Darby only just manages to keep her voice low.

“Uh-huh... I want to see just how much you liked that.”

Darby’s got her thighs pressed tight together. She liked that a _lot_. She also likes the idea of Raina going down on her a _whole_ lot, sleeping bag logistics be damned. It’s not _that_ tight of a fit, after all, and besides, Raina’s already started wiggling her way down.

Darby does wish she’d thought to wear a skirt.

Raina gets Darby’s pants open and tugs them down her thighs just enough to be able to nose in against her, forehead pressed into Darby’s belly, tongue reaching, curling, as her thumbs spread Darby open.

If either Sat or Kayden hear the noise that Darby makes as Raina’s tongue touches down on her clit, she doesn’t fucking care.

She squirms in the sleeping bag, aware of Raina in the close confines but unable not to _move_ , to react in the most basic of ways despite logic telling her to stay still and enjoy herself _quietly_.

Raina’s fingers spread out to span her hips, pushing down hard, and Darby tries hard to lie still, trembling. Raina licks at her with ease and efficiency that are almost inexplicable given their current physical situation, unless one takes into account the good deal of practice that Raina has had.

The night has stilled enough—or Darby’s mind has—that she can hear the wet sounds of Raina licking over and into her, partly methodical and partly messy. One of Darby’s hands creeps down into Raina’s hair; the other covers her own mouth as she whimpers.

She can hear Sat, and Sat seems to have moved a little closer.

She can hear Tanner breathing in the quiet cadence of sleep. Or can she? Maybe she's just hoping their most strait-laced friend is asleep.

She can hear Kayden, and he’s not asleep, and he’s... if he’s getting off on this Darby’s embarrassed but also not actually _surprised_ , because it’s _Kayden_.

Darby’s not really big on having anything inside her—it’s never felt quite right somehow—but Raina wriggles the tip of her tongue just into Darby, making her gasp. Sat chuckles. Darby feels another hot pulse of arousal the same as she did when Raina suggested inviting Sat to join them. This one lingers, though, and then as though Raina knows it’s there she’s got her lips closed around Darby’s clit, sucking, and Darby scrabbles at the inside of the sleeping bag, claws at the ground through it, and bites down on her lip, only marginally muffling a cry of her own.

“What the _hell_?” Tanner’s awake again. “Who’s—Kayden, are you—oh, _jeez_.” He sounds like he can’t decide whether he’s disgusted or just resigned. “Can’t you keep your hand off it for _one_ night? We’re all _right here_.”

Kayden snorts. “As if you’ve never jerked off with other people around.” There’s the sound of his sleeping bag zipper closing and Darby blushes bright at the thought—Sat getting off on hearing them is one thing, but Kayden? Wow. Uh. She’s not sure how she feels about that.

Tanner doesn’t answer this, denial an insulator hotter around him than the sleeping bag.

Raina wiggles her way back up, head popping out beside Darby’s. “Can you boys keep it down? I’m trying to _sleep_.” She’s got just the right tone of sad protest in her voice that even _Kayden_ falls all over himself to apologize to her, and Darby _knows_ he knows Raina wasn’t even _close_ to sleeping.

The silence of the night creeps back in, the regular forest sounds and the crackling of the fire emphasizing just how quiet everything is when nobody is talking.

Kayden flops over onto his back and starts snoring. Tanner’s asleep again; how he switches sleep on and off so easily is a mystery to Darby. Raina, curled against her, is happily worn out and literally smacking her lips in her sleep.

Darby looks over at Sat, who once again is just gleaming eyes surrounded by shadowy fabric.

“Next weekend?” Sat murmurs, voice carrying to Darby’s ears alone.

“Next weekend,” Darby confirms. “My place.”

“You going to tell her?”

Darby grins into the fluff of Raina’s ponytail. “She surprised me tonight… I think it’s our turn next.”


End file.
